


Rei

by Sariah



Category: None - Fandom, OC story - Fandom
Genre: OC, OC Story, elemental powers, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariah/pseuds/Sariah
Summary: Rei is ordinary in almost every way. She's decent at everything, loves being outdoors, and has a best friend. Short brown hair, dull green eyes, 5' 4". What wasn't ordinary about her was the powers straight from a comic book. (Sorry that this is literally the most basic story ever)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my room and found an old idea for a story. It was pretty awful, but I salvaged what I could. This is meant to be a shorter story, so it will probably update faster than Insomnia. Enjoy!

A little girl runs through a field, stopping every few seconds to pick a flower or two. An old man in his early sixties sits near a lone tree, a pile of the flowers in front of him, halfway woven and knotted into a simple crown. "Gramps! Look! I got more, more, more!" She runs toward him, paying no attention to the hole in front of her, then trips. Before she can fall to the ground, the man waves his hand, and the ground shapes into a soft hill for the girl.

"Come now Rei, I've told you to be more careful!" The girl, Rei, stands, giggling, as the hill falls gently back to its original place.

"Sorry, Gramps! But I brought you more flowers, so we can both have a crown!" He shakes his head, leaning against the tree to resume his work. Rei dances over to him, paying close attention to the ground, then set the new flowers in a separate pile. "Can you do more magic?" Her eyes spark with the interest normal 5-year-olds only show towards desserts.

"Watch carefully, little one." He continues holding the now mostly complete crown as he reaches toward a leaf above him. He twists the leaf into a circular shape, the closes his fist around it. When he opens it, a marble-sized sphere of green glass sits in place of the leaf. 

"Woah!" Rei leans forward, examining the glass. "It's so pretty!"

"Yes," he says, placing the glass in the crown and tying off the stems around it. "Fit for a queen," smiling, the man places the flower crown on Rei's head. "Someday, you'll have the magic, too. Just like my mother and every mother before her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I hope I can make it up there in time." Elaina, Rei's closest friend since middle school, knows Aaron Wilson almost as well as Rei does. She knows that he can manipulate 2 of the 5 elements, earth, and life. She knows that he loves Worther's Original Caramels almost as much as he loves his granddaughter, Rei, and he watches bowling competitions on TV, wishing he could still play. Elaina also knows that Aaron Wilson doesn't have much time left in this world. 

"Thanks, Laina," Rei sniffs, wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. "See you soon."

"Love you too," Is the response, then the telltale beep of a phone call ending. Rei shoves her phone into her pocket, zipping up her jacket and grabbing the keys off of the nightstand. 

. . .

Laina gestures toward Aaron and Rei steps up to his bed.

"Come closer, little one." Rei leans in, tears in her eyes. _What could be so important for him to waste what little energy he has on speaking? _"You remember the stories, yes? Of the wielders handing down and combining their elements?"

Rei nods. "Of course, Gramps." She looks at him questioningly. _What does that have to do with anything?_

It's always been a distant hope for her, that maybe someday she would inherit the beautiful power from her grandfather. She may have thought more about it and realized that there was no other practical successor, but for Rei, thinking of Aaron's eventual death was too painful.

"It will be you. You are the light of my life, my Rei of sunshine."

"But-" Rei starts to protest, but he raises his hand to stop her.

"You already know the basics, and the storybooks are still in the back of your closet. I love you, little one, and you best not cry too much in the coming days." He lifts her hand, kissing the back of it. Glowing green and brown lines appear across her hand from where his lips met her skin, and she knows that the power has been passed to her. "I love you." A smile crinkles his lips, his eyes close, and Rei knows he is gone.


End file.
